devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nico
Devil May Cry 5 Official Nico Character Page |alias = Nicoletta Goldstein (Full name) |katakana = ニコレッタ・ゴールドスタイン ニコ |romaji = Nikoretta Gōrudosutain Niko |japname = |affiliation = Devil May Cry |former affiliation = |occupation = Inventor |former occupation = |rank = |species = Human |status = Alive |relations = Nell Goldstein (Grandmother; deceased) |significant others = |appearance = Devil May Cry 5 |actor = Lynn (Japanese)CAPCOM：デビル メイ クライ 5 公式サイト |modeled after = Emily Bador }} Nicoletta Goldstein, better known as Nico, is an expert craftswoman and a supporting character in Devil May Cry 5. She is an associate of Nero's branch of the Devil May Cry business as well as the mind behind the various cybernetic prosthetics he wields to hunt demons after the Devil Bringer was severed from his arm.E3 2018: Announcing Devil May Cry 5, coming to Xbox One, PS4 and PC in Spring 2019 - Capcom Unity Development According to Itsuno, Nico was created to have a supporting character for Nero, he mentioned that he thought Kyrie wouldn't be the type that would go out there and help him in fights, and that Kyrie is "the most important thing" to Nero.PAX West 2018 | Twitch Town Hall - PAX3 He also wanted this character to be sassy, a sassy type not yet seen in the Devil May Cry series.Devil May Cry 5 Interview — Developers Talk Nico, Gameplay, Reviving Capcom’s Franchises, and More (DualShockers) One of Itsuno's inspiration in creating Nico was also his weird fetish for being scolded by "bad girls".カプコンTV！東京ゲームショウ2018＜9/22＞特番 He stated that it would be "cool" to hang out with a girl who is sassy like Nico, who smokes all the time, points out your flaws, and gives you crap when you need it. As such, Nico was never thought out to be a playable character, but instead, someone who tells the player to "man up" and do better. Appearance Nico has a petite figure and light-tan skin. She has black, curly, waist-length hair which she keeps tied in a ponytail. She wears a black studded headband and red-rimmed glasses. Nico has several tattoos on her body. Her outfit consists of a white tank top showing her midriff covered with a dark-yellow sleeveless jacket. She wears blue denim shorts with a brown worker belt which carries her brown leather gloves and several tools. She also wears a pair of brown, studded, leather cowgirl boots. Personality Nico comes across as a cheeky Southern girl with a keen affinity for cybernetics. She takes great pride in her work, feeling that each of her designs are reliable and worth every dime. She seems to enjoy watching Nero slay demons, mainly because he's using her merch in his hunts. Nico comes across as foul-mouthed and snarky and seems to share a love-hate relationship with Nero, affectionately calling him "asshole". She's very much a wild child who enjoys her recklessness, sporting excessive tattoos, dressing provocatively, and being a reckless driver. Despite her rough appearance and foul-mouthed language, Nico has a kind, selfless, fearless and friendly side, as she willingly accompanies Nero to the giant demon tree despite its danger she had concerned and appears to be getting along well with Trish and Lady. Nico had also heard of Dante from her grandmother's stories and was instantly starstruck when she got to meet him. History Nico's full name is Nicoletta Goldstein.Hideaki Itsuno 伊津野 英昭 - Capcom Channel June 20th 2018 - DMC5 デビル メイ クライ 5 - Japanese Audio (original) She is the granddaughter of Nell Goldstein, the creator behind Dante's Ebony & Ivory.- @devilmaycry_jp - Twitter Gallery Trivia *One of Nico's tattoos quotes William Blake's "Eternity" poem.@DMC5Info - Twitter *Both the Japanese VA of Nico, Lynn, and Michiteru Okabe, one of the producers of Devil May Cry 5 were confused with the character at first, but ended up loving her after seeing the ending of the game. References pt-br:Nico de:Nico Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Humans Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Female Category:Characters